Shinobi Dairies
by Youkou
Summary: Come here to find out what some of our favorite shinobi really think! Beware of some OOCness! Rated T: Cussing and Other Random Usual Stuff, Pairings: Too many to type here... CHAPTER 4 UP FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Dairies

* * *

**Senjou:** Well, I already told you about this idea on my user page... Some extra info - They have stuff from around our time, like telephones, and Sasuke is back from being with Orochimaru. Enjoy... Oh, and here's Neji-kun with the disclaimer.

**Neji:** Don't call me Neji-kun... Okay, here's the disclaimer...

_Senjou does not own Naruto because fate has decided for her not to have the honor._

There, are you happy.

**Senjou: **Yes. Enjoy everyone! -glomps Neji-

* * *

_Naruto's Diary - 6/06/05_

Dear Diary,

Sasuke-teme was so annoying today. Being his usual egotistical self, and Sakura-chan was all over him too. Though I don't blame her, she's still the cutest kunoichi in all of Konoha.

After training today, which Kakashi-sensei was late for again, we came across Kiba and his team. Kiba was walking that stupid dog of his, Akamaru, I think it was... Well, we got in a fight, him yelling about me taking his girlfriend, the girl on his team, Hinata away from him and making her like me. I've never heard such a stupid idea, Hinata is nice, just too shy. Hinata was blushing that whole time... Well, we started fighting, and his idiotic dog bit my wrist! I won't be able to throw a kunai correctly for WEEKS! I'm getting him back tomorrow...

_Sasuke's Diary - 6/06/05_

Dear Journal, (he wouldn't call it a Diary, would he?)

Naruto was being way too annoying today, that idiotic dobe... Sakura was being annoying too, she broke the record for a number of times within my personal bubble in one day with a total amount of 67 times. Maybe I should have stayed with Orochimaru...

When we met on the bridge today Sakura came up to me and asked in that annoying voice of hers, "Sasuke-kuuuun! How do I look!" Nothing was different except for the fact that she cut her bangs only a centimeter shorter. Just so she wouldn't bother me all day, I said, "You look okay." and she totally freaked out about it like it was the biggest thing ever.

I'm not that un-sociable, am I? After training we met up with that dog boy and his team. Naruto got in a fight about the dog boys girlfriend or something... The dog, Akamaru, bit Naruto's wrist. He probably won't be able to throw a kunai straight for a day or two, not that he could anyway.

_Sakura's Diary - 6/06/05_

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! SASUKE ACTUALLY SAID I LOOKED GOOD TODAY! As soon as I got home I phoned Ino-pig and bragged about it, and you know what she said? "I don't care if you got Sasuke-san. I have interests in other boys." I don't believe she ment it, I don't see how she could like another boy.

After that I called Tenten and told her about it... And then I called Hinata... Those two didn't seem to care... Oh well, they don't see the greatness that is Uchiha Sasuke. After training Naruto got into a fight with Hinata's teammate and got bit by his dog. Serves him right.

_Ino's Diary - 6/06/05_

Dear Diary,

Chouji was eating way too much today, he even asked me to try a type of food that he made my making a mix of chocolate in the shape of a potato chip. He said that Shikamaru-kun helped with the recipe. I tried it despite trying to keep my figure, and it was actually pretty good.

After all of the important things of the day were over and done with Sakura called me and bragged about getting Sasuke to say she looked good. That fat, self absorbed, forehead girl doesn't know who she's talking too, I got the smartest ninja in the whole country to like me!

_Shikamaru's Diary - 6/06/05_

Dear Notebook, (he wouldn't call it a diary or a journal, would he?)

Sorry I haven't writen for a while, too troublesome... Just to keep it short, I think I've started liking Ino...

_Chouji's Diary - 6/06/05_

Dear Diary,

I've created a new type of food! The Three Chocolates Chip! It's so delicious! Even Ino-chan liked it! I must start trying to make another type of foot... After I eat these bags of chips...

_Kiba's Diary - 6/06/05_

Dog Log Update. (A/N: lol, I just thought of that...)

Today was a normal day, except for the fact I got in a fight with Naruto about him trying to take Hinata's love. We yelled a bit and then Akamaru ran up and bit his wrist! I'm so proud of him! He didn't have to do anything like that, but he's so loyal he did! Just to thank him for it I bought him a new toy on the way back to my house after splitting up with my team.

_Hinata's Diary - 6/06/05_

Dear Diary,

Kiba got in another fight again, I really wish he'd stop fighting. And this time it was a matter that included me. Naruto-kun and Kiba were fighting over who's girlfriend I was. I was so embarrassed! I can't believe they'd fight about something like that in public, with me right there too! I swear I had to be blushing as red as... as... something red.

And as soon as I got home Neji began scaring me again... He kept looking at me, staring... If only he would smile for once, I know he's changed since his fight with Naruto, but he still doesn't smile. I just wish he could smile just once like in those pictures that he has hidden under his mattress from when his father was still alive...

_Shino's Diary - 6/06/05_

Dear Journal,

Kiba's been annoying. Hinata's too shy. (You didn't think he'd write a lot, did you?)

_Lee's Dairy - 6/06/05_

Dear Diary,

MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTER THAN EVER! Gai-sensei was proud of me for being able to do 1500 push up in a row without stopping, and then doing 500 laps around Konoha! I'm so happy I want to run 300 laps around Konoha on my hands backwards! But I shouldn't do that because it's already past my 8PM bedtime!

_Neji's Dairy - 6/06/05_

Dear Journal,

Lee went push-up crazy like always, and then Gai-sensei made us all run around Konoha 500 times, Lee lapping Tenten and I several times. After training I went home and stared at Hinata just for the enjoyment of watching her scared. It is quite amusing. I better go to sleep since we have more training tomorrow.

_Tenten's Diary - 6/06/05_

**No Diary Entry

* * *

**

**Senjou:** I hope you enjoyed, and the thing about Tenten not having a diary entry, is because each time I'm going to have one person without an entry. It's completely random so just wait until next time to see who's next. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Senjou: **Day two of Shinobi Diaries is here! Before it starts though, I will have Neji-kun answer the reviews. Oh, and remember, they are his opinions on your reviews, not mine... But he will put my opinion it at some points.

**Neji:** I told you not to call me Neji-kun. And it's more like forcing me to do it or you'll make me write something embarrassing in my journal entry.

_**Bevy-chan**- Naruto did like Sakura, a bit... Senjou-sama is glad you liked the first chapter of this. Enjoy this chapter._

_**Random Person** - I am not mean. And it's not my fault that Senjou-sama_ _has access to my and everyone else's journals. Hinata is of course a weakling, that is why she seems so poor. Don't blame me for it, the Main House is just turning you against me!_

**Senjou: **Well... Here's the next day's diary entries.

* * *

_Naruto's Diary - 6/07/05_

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is Konohamaru's little friends birthday, we planned something out today for a surprise party. She's going to be so happy! I just love making people happy... I wonder what I should get Moegi as a gift? A flower bracelet? I've noticed that little girls her age like those...

_Sasuke's Diary - 6/07/05_

Dear Journal,

Naruto was missing all day, I'm so relieved. One less person to be yelling in my ear. Sakura still hasn't gotten over me telling her she looked okay... She's acting like I proposed to her or something. I will never understand women.

_Sakura's Diary - 6/07/05_

Dear Diary,

Thank you. Thank you! THANK YOU! Naruto was missing ALL DAY! I could flirt with Sasuke all day without Naruto hitting on my! HELL, YEAH!

_Ino's Diary - 6/07/05_

Dear Diary,

LIFE IS NOT FREAKING FAIR! Sakura was hanging around with Sasuke-kun all day long! I can't believe it! And Naruto wasn't their either, I'm getting her back tomorrow...

_Shikamaru's Diary - 6/07/05_

**No Diary Entry**

_Chouji's Diary - 6/07/05_

Dear Diary,

I'm having no luck thinking up another type of food... If only I could find Shikamaru, I think he's hiding from me...

_Kiba's Diary - 6/07/05_

Dog Log Update, (A/N: I still can't get over how stupid yet cool that sounds...)

Akamaru is missing! Can't write right now, I have to go find him!

_Hinata's Diary - 6/07/05_

Dear Diary,

Kiba just called me, something about Akamaru being lost... I have to go help him or he's going to literally have a mental break down. I can remember the last time he wasn't with Akamaru for only an hour, three words... Not. Very. Good.

_Shino's Diary - 6/07/05_

Dear Journal,

The bugs are really acting up again, something bad is going to happen soon. They're talking about an evil person's birthday who has something to do with Sasuke...

_Lee's Diary - 6/07/05_

Dear Diary,

WAH! Gai canceled our training today just because Neji broke his leg sparring with me before training this morning! NOOO! I want my training!

_Neji's Diary - 6/07/05_

Dear Journal,

Damn it... That idiot Lee broke my right leg... The doctor says I won't be able to train for three months... Make it a week and I'll actually believe it. Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Lee, but I"ll have to be like him for a week and start doing pushups and sit ups like when he had those injuries after his fight with the sand guy... Well, I guess I should get some pushups done before those stupid nurses come back in.

_Tenten's Diary - 6/07/05_

Neji-kun's leg got broke by Lee! I can't believe it he's such an idiot! Lee, not Neji. Well Neji can be an idiot some times, just in other ways... I don't care if it's night, I'm going to visit him in the hospital just because I'm a good teammate, or is there another reason?

* * *

**Senjou:** I'm just warning everyone here, there is going to be a possible chance of OOC-ness and some couples. Just the usual sort of stuff. I hope you enjoyed today's diary updates, review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Senjou:** -sigh- You people are really demanding aren't you... Asking me to do more characters, like I... wouldn't. Of course I'll add those other people, I hadn't thought of that before... Let's see, this chapter I'm adding (some were requested, some I though of myself, lol) - Kakashi, Orochimaru, Kabuto (because Orochimaru is there), the Sand siblings, Itachi, Hyuuga Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon (I had to ad the trio after adding all those other people --.) Here is Neji with the reviews. I will be answering some too.

**Neji: **-sigh-

_**Cheshire Cat in My Grave - **You sure have a strange pen name... No offence though._ _Yeah, Senjou sure does think of some strange ideas while sitting in her bed at midnight playing solitaire on her laptop. -Neji is holding Senjou's diary in his hands- She also dreams of beating Naruto in ramen eating competitions._

_**Konoha Ninja Sasuke's Lover -** ... Senjou is being really strange, she's trying to say your pen name_ _ten times fast... -twitch- -quietly says- Konoha Ninja Sasuke's Lover, Konona Hinja... Okay, it's harder than it looks... She stuck Kakashi, Orochimaru, and Itachi in, but she has no clue on how to do Iruka's diary so she's just not putting it in._

_**Rouken-chan - **Senjou already did those pairings in her other fic, Shourai. -looks in her diary again- She's thinking of putting in a few small love triangles for those really debatable couplings. Some consisting of HinaNaruSaku, KibaHinaNaru, SakuSasuIno, and TemaShikaIno. The only actual couple will be NejiTen... _

**Senjou:** I will answer the rest of the reviews to give Neji a small break. I'll just forget about him getting my diary...

_**Harukakanata - **Well, of course there is couples, I mean, these are their personal thoughts that they THOUGHT that nobody would read -evil look- lol. The "Dog Log Update" thing was just something that I thought of when I realized that Kiba probably wouldn't call it a Diary, Journal, or a Notebook... And of course there will be NejiTen, it's my favorite couple!_

_**MisChibiOus - **I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. And like I've said a few times, some of the people are a bit OOC, because some people don't actually act like their thoughts tell them to so, they're going to be a little strange at some points. So Ino will sorta switch around from liking Sasuke to liking Shikamaru or sometimes both... But Temari is going to be added in from now on, so Ino is going to have competition for Shikamaru _

_**The Gandhara - **Well, considering how much I've thought up for them to write so far this is going to go on for a while, lol. Neji isn't a jerk, he's an awesome character, if I didn't think that why would he be answering some of the reviews for me._

_**Chibi-nin-Adara -** Trust me, with some of the stuff that's coming up Shino will be writing a bit more soon... I'm glad you're enjoying their private thoughts so far, it's fun typing them up, too._

There, now enjoy everyone's private thoughts that they didn't want anybody to see!

* * *

_Naruto's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Diary,

I skipped training again today to go to Moegi's surprise party... It was awesome, we got her a chocolate ice cream cake and Konohamaru, Udon and I all pitched in and bought her a dress that Konohamaru had seen her eyeing at a store and she just loved it! It's a cute little blue dress with a yellow sash that goes around the waist and then a part comes up and goes over her shoulder. It goes about down to her knees, too. I'm glad she liked it so much, I wonder if she'll wear it tomorrow...

_Sasuke's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Journal,

Naruto was missing again today and Kakashi-sensei made me spar against Sakura all day... It was so easy, even when Kakashi made me do the fight in harder ways while Sakura just fought normally... Like no ninjutsu, one arm, no jumping... For once I'm actually missing Naruto.

I don't want tomorrow to come... I really don't want tomorrow to come. Itachi's birthday... He sent me a letter about a month ago saying that he was going to come and 'celebrate' his birthday here...

_Sakura's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Diary,

I had to spar with Sasuke-kun all day... Even though I would usually be happy for a chance like that, he beat me every single time even when Kakashi-sensei made him give me a better chance like no ninjutsu and other stuff like that... I wish Naruto was here, then they could spar and I could just heal their wounds afterwards like usual...

_Ino's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Diary,

That idiot Temari came into town with her brothers today, she's going to try and take Shika-kun from me again! Wait... WHY AM I THINKING THAT! I like Sasuke-kun, not Shikamaru... Though Shikamaru is nice and everything, Sasuke's the cutest, and that's all that matters right? But he's been getting closer to Sakura lately so I don't know whether I should give up or not... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

_Shikamaru's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Notebook,

Ino's gotten a lot madder lately after seeing Sakura with Sasuke two days straight. And she's taking out her anger on Chouji and I.

_Chouji's Diary - 6/08/05_

**No Diary Entry**

_Kiba's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dog Log Update,

Akamaru is still missing! If I don't get him back soon I'll have to search the whole village high and low, all around... I don't know what I'll do if I can't find him!

_Hinata's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Diary,

I think Kiba has gone crazy. He's searching all over for Akamaru, he even had the guts to search in one of the public girls bathrooms. There was a HUGE red mark on his cheek after that, but he still kept searching... Maybe I should just buy him a new puppy, and even if he did find Akamaru then, he'd have two dogs to help him in fights.

_Shino's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Journal,

Okay, Kiba is just starting to scare me. Even though they can't notice (thank goodness for my trench coats collar and my sunglasses) the strange looks I get on my face when he looks crazed like this.

Luck was not on my side today, as we were searching through the forest for Akamaru a bird pooped and it landed on my head (A/N: This happened to my friend today walking in my backyard, lol), and do you know how hard it is to wash something like that out of my hair? Hopefully something like that won't happen tomorrow.

_Lee's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Diary,

As Neji would say it, I think fate is not on my side, or something like that. In the middle of training Kiba and his team ran through and Kiba grabbed my leg right in the middle of a Konoha Whirlwind attack and asked whether I knew where Akamaru was. It caught me off balance and I went spinning into a tree...

I visited Neji today after training, since he's still in the hospital, and he gave me the silent treatment... Well, a worse one than usual. Usually he'll answer me with a "Hn..." or something like that, but he didn't even make a noise while I was in there, but when Tenten came in after me I heard him talking more than usual. I think Neji likes her.

_Neji's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Journal,

I'm still in the hospital... A lot more people are visiting me than I thought. First was Hinata-sama, she just sat there for about thirty minutes just asking if she could help me or anything. Then Lee came in, I gave him the silent treatment, and he actually wasn't bothered by it for once, maybe it's just because he's feeling sorry for hurting me. Then Tenten came in and I talked a whole lot more than usual, probably because I hadn't said anything at all yet in the whole day. After that I trained for a bit, despite the nurses telling me to stop... They're all idiots.

_Tenten's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Diary,

I visited Neji again today, he talked a lot more than usual, and I'm glad. He kept complaining though, about all sorts of things. Like how horrible the hospital food was, and how stupid the nurses are, and everything like that. I just hope they let him out of the hospital so he can train with me and Lee, because I know as soon as he's out he'll be training like usual broken leg or not.

_Gaara's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Journal, (... It's hard to think that Gaara would have a journal...)

Temari, Kankurou and I arrived in Konoha today. We only came because the Hokage invited us and didn't give us a reason why, but we came even though there was no reason... There better be a good explanation though.

_Temari's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Diary,

I am glad that we are in Konoha again, because my fan is starting to get a bit worn out and I need to make some improvements, Konoha has the best supplies to do so. I just hope that we can have some fights with the shinobi here we faced in the Chuunin exam about a year ago... I want to beat that Tenten girl again just to prove that I"m still better.

Gaara hasn't killed anybody on the trip here, so that's a plus, but Kankurou has been getting on my nerves so much I think I just might snap and start killing people...

_Kankurou's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Journal,

I had to go on a stupid trip to Konoha with my annoying siblings... I hate it here, too many little kids and that Naruto guy is here. I just hope that nobody starts bugging me. I've recently equipped Karasu (A/N: That's his puppet's name, right?) with some new weapons and I want to try them out. Too bad for the first person who annoys me.

_Kakashi's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Journal,

Oh my gosh... Jiraiya just told me that the next issue of Icha Icha Paradice is coming out next week! I can't wait, I'm already reading the other books for the fifth time through this year. I just hope that they still have some reservations left at the bookstore... I'm going to get one!

Sasuke sure has been acting strange lately, it may be the fact that he has had to train with Sakura for the past two days... But he's been mumbling something about his older brother and a birthday...

_Orochimaru's Diary - 6/08/05_

(He doesn't write anything at the start, just starts writing his thoughts.)

Kabuto was incompetent as usual... I asked him to get my a glass of water earlier and it took him THREE MINUTES. Does he want me to die from dehydration? Today I sent out another team for a spy mission on Konoha, soon hopefully we can invade again and possibly take over.

_Kabuto's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Journal,

I think Orochimaru-sama hates me. He started yelling at me for taking three minutes to get him a glass of water. That's thirty seconds faster than last time, I don't see what he wants from me. I have to make him proud somehow...

_Itachi's Diary - 6/08/05_ (be prepared for some major OOC stuff here, just to make it funny and everything)

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is my birthday! I can't wait, I'm about halfway to Konoha from the Akatsuki headquarters. I can't wait to give Sasuke-kun a big hug! I wonder what he'll get me for a present... I wonder if he told his friends...

Thank goodness that Kisame didn't follow me, he can be so annoying some times. Even more annoying that a little brother who's anti-social and won't talk to you anymore and just tries to kill you.

_Konohamaru's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Journal,

Moegi loved her birthday party today, and she loved the gift that me, Udon, and Boss got her too! (A/N: Boss is Naruto for those of you who didn't know.) We trained after the birthday party. I'm getting really good at Ninjutsu's thanks to the scrolls that Boss gave me, and I've almost perfected the Sexy no Jutsu too! Boss is going to be so proud!

_Udon's Diary - 6/08/05_

**No Diary Entry** (A/N: since I added so many people, there is going to be two people who don't have entries each day.)

_Moegi's Diary - 6/08/05_

Dear Diary,

I can't believe all my friends, they're so nice! They threw a surprise birthday party for me today and got me a great new dress for a present, the exact one I wanted too! As soon as the party was over I hugged Udon-kun and Konohamaru-kun until they couldn't breathe! I'm already the most kawaii kunoichi in all of Konoha already, but the new dress is going to make me the best looking in all of the Hidden Villages!

* * *

**Senjou: **So, tell me in your reviews if you like the super long version. And now, there is a poll!

Who's diary entries do you like the best? Everyone, only pick one person, not a team or anything. And base it off of all the chapters you've read so far.

Please review! SAYONARA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Youkou: **From now on my notes will be at the end of my stories, so look there.

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto - 8/03/05_

Dear Diary,

Strange thing happened for the past two months or so, my diary went missing and I couldn't find it ANYWHERE! I bet Sasuke-teme stole it, I'd bid all the ramen I have on it! Well, not really, I couldn't take those chances.

I have a lot to catch up on. First of all, Kiba found Akamaru again after having lost him for a week. I never thought anybody could have a mental break-down worse than Gaara, but I was completely wrong. You should have SEEN him! He started acting more like a dog than when he did the Quadrapded no Jutsu, biting everybody he saw, and barking... and peeing on stuff...

We went on a mission lately also, Sasuke got beat up so badly, and Sakura was crying a lot... I don't even know where she is, probably crying at that Sasuke-teme's bedside. Last I heard (unwillingly of course) he was still unconscious. Well, I guess that makes sense since he lost almost half the blood in his body. Despite my un-dying hate for him, I'm a bit worried. Just because if he dies or becomes... incapable of being a ninja anymore... or something like that... I'll have lost my greatest rival!

_Uchiha Sasuke - 8/03/05_

Dear Journal,

Nothing much, Kiba found his idiotic dog after acting like a total idiot himself for a week...

I just woke up about two days ago after a mission that I think they said was about two weeks ago. I'm still feeling sick to my stomach and light headed. Sakura just left about five minutes ago... I've been told that she visits every single day for about four hours, damn she's obsessed. I have to stop writing now, Sakura is coming back with the chocolate icecream she said she'd be getting... Got to act unconscious.

_Haruno Sakura - 8/03/05_

Dear Diary,

DAMN IT! MY DIARY HAS BEEN MISSING FOR TWO FREAKING MONTHS! Oh well, for the past two weeks I've had more important things to think about, like caring for Sasuke-kun. He got hurt so badly on our last mission. Stabbed several times by kunai, a lot of them hit his stomach where organs were, and one hit his left shoulder. He still can't move it, even though he's been awake for two days.

He might even not ever be able to use that arm again! POOR SASUKE-KUN! Oh well, he's a great enough ninja that he can still make it! We'll both be able to be promoted to Chuunin status whether he can use the arm or not! Though I still hope he heals well. I've got to go, I was supposed to get Sasuke some chocolate icecream and it's been about five minutes! He's probably getting impatient!

_Yamanaka Ino - 8/03/05_

Dear Diary,

My diary has been missing for so long, and I've had so much to write about! First of all, Shikamaru has been recruited into the ANBU as their strategic planner, and he's really excited, well, as excited as he can get, he IS Shikamaru after all. He doesn't even have to go on many missions.

Also, Chouji has found out that another B.B.Q place has opened, I've even been there and the food is good. The only reason I've tried something is the fact that they have a 'Low Calorie, Low Fat' menu! It's about time that a place like that decided to be smart and make a menu for people who are trying to diet like me, and unlike that forehead-girl Sakura.

Sasuke and the rejects returned from a mission about two weeks ago and I haven't been allowed to visit him. All those idiotic nurses and doctors at the hospital said that only his closest friends can visit. WHO THE HECK DO THEY THINK I AM! I'm practically his girlfriend! Sakura and Naruto have been allowed to visit him! And their sensei too! It's no fair!

_Nara Shikamaru - 8/03/05_

Dear Notebook,

You were missing, how troublesome... I got promoted to the ANBU strategic planner and I don't have to go on many missions now, unless they're the really hard missions where they can't think up their own strategies on the spot. How stupid can they be?

_Akimichi Chouji - 8/03/05_

Dear Diary,

They opened up a new B.B.Q. place! They're so awesome, even Ino enjoys the food! I'm planning on taking Asuma-sensei there tomorrow, since it'll be Thursday they have the all you can eat buffet. I have to leave now for their Wednesday night karaoke party! One large steak for FREE! YAHOO!

_Inuzuka Kiba - 8/03/05_

Dog Log Update, (A/N: I still laugh whenever I type that)

I bet that idiot Naruto had my Dog Log for these past two months... He's the only person who could've been that idiotic to realize that I couldn't sniff it out... when I felt like it. Okay, okay. I DIDN'T sniff it out, I found it on my desk... where I left it before it went missing two months ago.

I FOUND AKAMARU! He had wandered off into the forest and was near the Fire Country, Wind Country border. I found him on a mission that we went on a week after I lost him. I was so happy! I gave Hinata a big dog hug (A/N: Another strange pun thing I made up for Kiba... It's 'big dog hug' instead of 'big bear hug' if you hadn't realized.). If Shino wasn't a guy and had bugs inside of him I woulda given him a hug too... But... He is a guy, and he does have bugs inside of him, so of course I didn't hug him.

That teammate of Naruto, Sasuke, got hurt on one of their recent missions. Hinata and her cousin's teammate Tenten seem to be the only girls who don't seem to be crying over the fact that he might not be able to use one of his arms. Well... It's time for Akamaru's fourth walk of the day, so I gotta go.

_Hyuuga Hinata - 8/03/05_

Dear Diary,

I don't see why my diary keeps going missing for long periods of time about two times a year. I don't think Neji-nii-san would sink as low as that, or would he? Well, Kiba found Akamaru on a mission a while ago, he hugged me... It would've been better if it was Naruto-kun, but Kiba is the second best thing, right? It would've just been freakish if it had been Neji hugging me... Wait a sec, why did I think that?

My father just told me of his plans to retire in about ten years... I'll be twenty-two then and Hanabi will be seventeen... I wonder if he'll pick me or her to be the head of the clan, I'm the only one who would actually be considered mature enough, but I can see why he would trust her more though since she's the only one who's strong enough to protect the clan.

Sasuke seems to be hurt, and most girls in the village are fawning over him and how he might not be able to use one of his arms. I do have pity for him, though not much since I don't really have a crush on him like I like... Naruto-kun... I do hope Sasuke gets better, because I know that Naruto, even though he hates Sasuke, would be unhappy if he couldn't be a good sparring partner any longer.

_Aburame Shino - 8/04/05_

Dear Journal,

One of my bugs has gotten sick... I'm pretty sure it's Derek, but it could be Mike, his identical twin... Kiba isn't crazy anymore, so I'm relieved of the duty of making sure he didn't destroy anything. Hinata has been training more than usual, so that's good.

_Rock Lee - 8/04/05_

Dear Diary,

They recently built a new training area past all of the others, it's an indoor one! Even though I enjoy being outside, it is sort of annoying in the winter. It's supposed to be one of the best training areas out of all of them too. Gai-sensei promised to take Tenten, Neji, and I there tomorrow morning for our weekly super-early, super-special, SUPER-LONG morning training session! I absolutely can't wait!

I bet Neji is going to be a spoil sport about it though, like always. Sorta like when I gave him a package of green hair ties for his birthday so he wouldn't have to use the same tan one all the time, and he just threw them in the garbage can after the birthday party that me and Gai ran.

Tenten will have no opinion... again. And just stand there doing whatever Neji does... I wonder if she likes him. Also, Sakura-san has been ignoring me, it would be usual, but she hasn't even told me to 'go away' or 'buzz off' or any of the usual... I've heard from some other random girls around town that Sasuke is hurt somehow. That's probably why... I just have to train more and surpass more people in strength until she notices me and loves me!

Oh, and by the way, Neji's broken leg has healed and he can train again... That is good for me so I can spar with somebody that doesn't always lose... Poor Tenten, if only she'd train more she'd have a chance!

_Hyuuga Neji - 8/04/05_

Dear Journal,

Damn it... I bet Lee had my journal for the past two months, trying to find out secret stuff about me for how to finally defeat me. He wishes. I don't write anything that serious in here, I write it in... Well... I shouldn't write it just in case he steals my journal again and reads it. My leg has healed, though not many people seem very happy. I bet if it was Hinata who broke her leg and it healed there would be a huge celebration about it. Maybe I should test that theory.

Unfortunately for me (and Tenten, but mostly me), we're having our weekly 'super-training' which is 'super-early, super-special, super-long' and not to mention super-boring. This week we're going to the new training area that's an indoor one. It's supposed to be one of the best training areas out of all of them, hopefully it'll have some good secret areas so I can get away from Lee and Baka-sensei.

_Tenten - 8/04/05_

Dear Diary,

Damn it Lee! I bet it was him that stole my diary this time... It wouldn't be the first time, though last time he swore that Neji had stolen it, and I know my Neji-kun wouldn't do something like that, he's too civilized, and definitely is much more mature acting than Lee.

Neji's leg has healed and we've started training as usual again. And tomorrow we're having our weekly 'super-training'. Lee is excited about it, and Neji is indifferent though I'm sure he's not counting the seconds like Lee... I just hope the indoor training place has a whole ton of weapons targets, or possibly they'll have some secret rooms or areas to get away from Lee.

_Gaara - 8/04/05_

Dear Journal,

Kankurou is getting even more annoying since I'm catching up to his height, I'm only four inches shorter than him now and he isn't really happy about it at all, though Temari is actually excited that I'm only an inch shorter than her. Nothing much else to say, except for the fact that I'm almost sure it was Temari who stole my journal, she always steals mine and Kankurou's. If she wasn't my sister she'd be long gone by now.

_Temari - 8/04/05_

Dear Diary,

Jeez, how can Kankurou be so annoying, he's the one who stole my diary, and lately he's been annoying everybody about how Gaara is growing too fast and how nobody should feed him for about a month. How stupid can he be? I think it's neat that Gaara is going to end up being tall.

_Kankurou - 8/04/05_

Dear Journal,

Stupid little kids... Stupid little brother... STUPID LITTLE EVERYTHING! I'm absolutely sure that Gaara is the one who had my journal for these past two or so months. And now he's even catching up in height to me! Temari says it's a good thing, but I don't see how it's so good! I'm supposed to be the OLDER brother, so I'm supposed to be the TALLEST! I have to lock our refrigerator shut and make sure not to tell Temari the combination to the lock, or she'll tell Gaara. Time to go buy a sand-proof, 1000 lbs of pressure-proof lock... It won't be TOO hard, right?

_Hatake Kakashi - 8/04/05_

Dear Journal,

Jiraiya told me there wasn't going to be another book in the Come, Come Paradise series or the Make Out Violence series for a long time! He says he's been running out of material and he might not even continue at all! If my students were known to be cruel, I would expect something like that from them, but I know their not evil enough to do that... Well, Sasuke is... But not the 'prank-pulling' kind of evil.

Tomorrow is the usual monthly Jounin-sensei meeting between me, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai (unfortunately because of the latter). I'm sort of looking forward to it this time though... We're going to order pizza! I'm trying to decide between showing up two and a half hours late or three hours late, though...

_Yuuhi Kurenai - 8/04/05_

Dear Diary,

Nothing much... Everybody on my team has been getting along a little better than usual... Kiba isn't shouting at Shino every five minutes and Hinata has become a little more open to everybody and stopped stuttering as much... I have nothing to write about Shino though, there never is anything.

Tomorrow I have to meet up with all the other sensei's to talk about random things... It's sort of like bonding... It's enjoyable, except for the fact that Kakashi always shows up late and I'm the only woman... Please don't let them have a beer drinking contest again. If they do, I better not be forced to join like two months ago.

_Sarutobi Asuma - 8/04/05_

Dear Notebook,

Why does Shikamaru have to be so freaking good at Go? He beat me so easily this time, it only took five minutes! Can't he just LET me win for once? Wait, no, he can't... He's to lazy to do that...

Chouji took me to the new B.B.Q place today... The food is really tasty, just like he said... But until I see it, I won't believe that Ino will actually eat the food. She's NEVER eaten B.B.Q. food before, and swore she never would unless they made a menu specifically for dieters.

Tomorrow we have the sensei meeting... I'm planning on starting the beer drinking contest agian as soon as Kakashi shows up... Kurenai will join us for sure this time, she's hilarious when she's drunk... Gai says she gets drunk more easily than Lee, so it'll be no problem. She just better not start saying all of us's guys secrets out loud...

_Maito Gai - 8/04/05_

Dear Diary,

The springtime of youth seems to have left Neji even though his leg is healed... He's always reluctant to come to our youthful training sessions. Though Lee is extremely excited about our 'super-training' tomorrow morning at 4:00AM! Also after that I have the monthly jounin-sensei meeting to go to!

Kakashi is going to be 'hip' and late again. I think I will try and be late... I bet that 30 minutes will be enough to be later than Kakahshi! Will he ever be surprised! I just hope it doesn't harm my youthfulness!

_Orochimaru - 8/04/05_

Bwahahahahaha! (A/N: He actually wrote that :P)

My plans to invade Konoha are almost complete! Now all we need is a laser cannon and five pancakes... An evil genius does get hungry, ya know... I better have Kabuto cook up those pancakes and do something about finding a cheep laser cannon.

_Yakushi Kabuto - 8/04/05_

Dear Journal,

Orochimaru-sama has been working me to the bone lately... I'm starting to wonder if he even knows my full name. I know he knows all of his special guard's names... And they get to do lots of useful stuff. All I get to do is get him water and make pancakes... Kabuto hears voice in background: Kabuto! Make me five chocolate chip pancakes and then find an affordable laser cannon! See! What did I say! I better start cooking those pancakes or he'll... well... scare me again. I hate snakes...

_Uchiha Itachi - 8/04/05_

Dear Diary,

I've been really depressed lately... Sasuke hasn't even come around for his bi-monthly 'trying to kill me' spree! I wanted to show him the new design for the Akatsuki coats that I made... They're so pretty and cool... They're purple with blue clouds and a pink lining for those clouds! I really hope my idea gets picked for the official one, but until the decision comes back I'm still going to wear mine. Kisame thinks it's too girlie and says it makes my butt look big... I hope that isn't true... (A/N: cracks up)

_Jiraiya - 8/04/05_

Dear Journal,

Kakashi came running up about three minutes ago yelling about how I can't possibly cancel the series I've made and how I can't take a long time to make the next ones. I have no clue what he's yelling about, I never planned to do those things, but I MIGHT just know who the prankster is.

_Tsunade-sama - 8/04/05_

Dear Diary,

Jeez, I can't believe how idiotic some of the people around this town are... Can't they solve their own freaking problems? I mean, just earlier today one guy came in complaining about how his kunai was too dull. THAT'S HIS OWN FREAKING PROBLEM! If he's not a retard he can sharpen the edges on his own, it's not my problem since I know that the weapons shop is ran by one of the best weapon craftsman in all of the Hidden Villages...

Jiraiya is being perverted as usual, I even caught him peeking into MY private bathroom when I finally got a break just before I was going to get ready for a shower. I ran straight outside to where my window was and beat him to a bloody pulp... Well, I was going to before Shizune stopped me... Curse her... Well, I guess not since she's the only non-idiotic in this whole village.

* * *

**BONUS ENTRIES!** (I'm going to put one or more people here who aren't going to be in EVERY chapter of Shinobi Diaries. If people request it enough, I might make them permanent entries.)

Original Characters from Shourai! (I just had to do this :P)

_Hyuuga Kajou_

Dear Journal,

Holy crap, Urusai and Komayaka can be so embarrassing sometimes... We just got back from a C-ranked mission for leading a guy back to the Hidden Stone Village, Komayaka was acting freakishly girly and Urusai wouldn't shut the hell up! They're both worse than fifty Kage Bunshin's of Lee-sensei back in the academy.

_Uchiha Komayaka_

Dear Diary,

I really wish Kajou would notice I like her... She's just too... dare I say it (in case she gets my diary somehow)... cold-hearted, anti-social, and has a really bad superiority complex (A/N: Haha... I know about Psychology and most of you who read this don't!).

We just got back from a mission and I think she hates me even more than she used to... I heard her muttering stuff about, 'Annoying boys' and 'idiots' as she walked away from us to go to her home after the mission. Well, at least I'm not the only annoying and idiotic one! Urusai is more annoying and idiotic than I'll ever be!

_Uzumaki Urusai_

Dear Journal,

I can't believe people think it's so strange for a boy to have pink hair! On our most recent mission a little boy we walked past pointed at me and said, 'Ugly boy!'... Nobody recognizes good looks anymore. I'm much more handsome and cool than Komayaka will ever be. His hair is long and girly, at least my hair is short and spiky. I'll always be better than him, AND Kajou too, but for Komayaka it matters more because of him being a boy.

* * *

**Youkou:** I typed a diary entry for everybody just because I haven't updated for almost two months. I hope everybody enjoyed it! Just as a small note, it was FlowerIno's (and nottelling's a while ago) idea to add in Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. Sorry I didn't add Anko! I was just trying to type this as fast as possible. Neji has been suspended from answering reviews for now until sometime soon... So I'll answer the reviews for you guys.

_**Cheshire Cat in my Grave - **Thanks! And thanks a second time for hopefully sticking by for this extremely late update!_

_**HeyWhyYouNeverWriteTenten! - **Well, there ya go!_

_**FlowerIno - **Glad you enjoy them! And thanks for the ideas for other people!_

_**Winry2 - **(This is for both of your reviews) Yeah, I think I'm actually doing a pretty good job to far too! I could just imagine Neji doing that, lol. _

_**Mimiru-sama - **I find Itachi and Neji's the funniest out of all of them... Thanks for reading!_

_**No account yet - **Yes, Kakashi's journal :P. Can anybody guess who played the prank on him?_

_**TO EVERYBODY WHO'S REVIEWED! - **Thank you so much for reviewing, and if you're reading this, sticking by through my extreme lazyness!_


End file.
